From A Table Away
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Vanessa witnesses something that she never wanted to... what will happen when Ferb comes home and finds out what she saw?
1. Chapter 1 Feel Good Version

**I don't know where or why I got this idea from, but I decided 'what the heck? I'll write it'. And so ta-da! I did. It is a oneshot, but I encourage people to please R&R. Enjoy! XD I don't own P&F or the song.**

* * *

><p>Vanessa was sitting at her apartment, tapping her fingers against the table and staring at the clock. There were tearstains still on her cheeks, but she wore a slight smile. She was glad for him, she was glad things were finally working out for him at last. The only problem was, she wasn't supposed to find out.<p>

It all started earlier that day. She went to her favorite restaurant to grab a quick lunch, and when she sat down she thought she saw Ferb sitting across from her… with another woman.

_I bet you'd never guess who I saw tonight,  
><em>_Guess you didn't see me in those low dim lights,  
><em>_I knew who she was…  
><em>_By the ring still on her hand.  
><em>_Sure looked like you wanted to be her man._

Vanessa took a wild guess that the woman Ferb was sitting with was his exfiancé, Maria. About a year ago, Maria broke off the engagement and broke his heart. Vanessa became his closest friend at that time and helped him piece his heart back together. As time went on, she thought of him more then a friend and by the way he acted, he seemed to think the same way about her.

She was reading their lips and watching their facial expressions. Judging by the way Ferb's face looked, he looked relieved and happy. Much to Vanessa disappointment, he took Maria's hands and formed the three words Vanessa would love to hear him say to her…

"I love you…"

_So I guess that means that things are better.  
><em>_Must not be so bad at home,  
><em>_I thought it looked like you were leaving but it don't._

_And I heard you tell her you still love her,_

_So it doesn't matter what you say._

_I saw it all from a table away._

As Ferb and Maria leaned in closer, Vanessa couldn't take watching them anymore, so she grabbed her lunch to go and headed home. Tears were dripping down her face as she drove home. Her feelings for Ferb didn't matter anymore. Perhaps if she'd said something sooner, this wouldn't have happened. But that's not the worst part…

_I thought she was pretty,  
><em>_She's nothing like the things you said.  
><em>_The woman you described couldn't even turn your head.  
><em>_The two of you look lost inside a world all your own.  
><em>_Like you couldn't wait to get her alone._

After Vanessa got home, she cried out her sorrow into a pillow. She loved him so much and she would've stayed with him until the end. But now it was too late. He was going to take back his ex and live happily ever after… without Vanessa.

_So I guess that means that things are better.  
><em>_Must not be so bad at home,  
><em>_I thought it looked like you were leaving but it don't.  
><em>_And I heard you tell her you still love her,  
><em>_So it doesn't matter what you say.  
><em>_I saw it all from a table away._

After consoling herself and calming down, she decided to sit at the table and await his return. She didn't have to wait too long, about a half hour after she walked through the door, Ferb walked in. He saw her and gave her a small smile, but as soon as he saw the tear stains on her cheeks, he frowned,

"What's wrong, Vanessa?"

She thought that she could lie her way out of this so she wouldn't have to admit to what she saw. But she could never lie to him,

"I saw you…"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"I saw you today… at the restaurant… with Maria."

"You… you did? What did you see?"

"The both of you were talking, and you both looked very happy. And… I saw you say that… you loved her…"

"Anything else?"

Vanessa shook her head, "I left right after that…"

Ferb sighed and sat down beside her, "I suppose you think that I'm going to take her back, huh?"

Vanessa gulped back her tears, "Yes…"

"Well… I didn't."

_And I heard you tell her you still love her,  
><em>_So it doesn't matter what you say.  
><em>_I saw it all from a table away._

"But…" Vanessa spoke, "You said that you still loved her…"

Ferb nodded, "And I do… I'll always care about her but… not the same way that I care about you…"

Vanessa looked up as he took her hands, "But… why did you see her then?"

"She came over to me, to see how I was. And to make sure I still didn't have feelings for her… because she met somebody new."

"She did?"

"Yes, yes she did."

Vanessa smiled, "Well I'm happy for her then."

Ferb chuckled, "But you've never met her before."

"It doesn't matter… and about what you said before, about you caring about me?"

Ferb remained silent.

"Please, Ferb I need to know… do you love me?"

Ferb stayed silent for another moment before smiling,

"Yes I do… I've loved you ever since you helped me get over, Maria. My feelings for you have only grown, I just only hope that… you feel the same way."

Vanessa smiled, "Well it's your lucky day, Ferb. Because I love you too."

_Yes you're gonna stay,  
><em>_A table away._

With their feelings finally confirmed, they both leaned in closer and let their lips slowly meet for a long awaited kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know, and I'm not even sure if I like it... but whatever, it's for you readers to decide. The song is called From A Table Away and it's by Sunny Sweeney. I could've ended it two ways, the happy way or the sad way... I chose the happy way. :D Okay please review, let me know what you think! XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Sad Version

**This goes out to horns-and-halo, who suggested that I write the same story as he first chapter, only with the sad ending. Please enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Vanessa's bags were all packed and waiting in the car. All she had to do was wait for Ferb to come back home. She couldn't believe what she saw him do today, it hurt to feel betrayed and used…<p>

_I bet you'd never guess who I saw tonight__  
><em>_Guess you didn't see me in those low dim lights__  
><em>_I knew who she was__  
><em>_By the ring still on her hand__  
><em>_Sure looked like you wanted to be her man_

She saw him with Maria, the woman he claims that he was over and through with. The woman that broke his heart and left him in the dust. Vanessa picked up the pieces of his heart and helped him get back on his feet again. Ferb had told Vanessa that he was over her and ready to move on. They both knew the feelings they had for each other, but Ferb was the one who was not ready to rush into anything. Vanessa respected his decision and told him that she would wait for when he was ready.

So about a year went by before Vanessa and Ferb started dating. They moved into a two-bedroom apartment in order to hopefully grow closer. Vanessa was thrilled about how well everything between them was going. He never mentioned Maria anymore and he looked happy all the time now.

Today Vanessa and him were supposed to meet for a nice lunch. Vanessa had high hopes about asking him about officially becoming a couple. She did wear his high school ring but they never made it official with words.

That was when she turned the corner into the restaurant and saw him… with her.

_So I guess that means that things are better__  
><em>_Must not be so bad at home__  
><em>_I thought it looked like you were leavin'__  
><em>_But it don't__  
><em>_And I heard you tell her you still love her__  
><em>_So it doesn't matter what you say__  
><em>_I saw it all__  
><em>_From a table away_

Vanessa sat at a table to watch their moves and see what they were talking about. She half hoped that they were talking about their new lives and how they moved on with someone knew. That hope was crushed when Ferb leaned in closer to Maria and kissed her on the lips…

_I thought she was pretty__  
><em>_She's nothing like the things you said__  
><em>_The woman you described__  
><em>_Couldn't even turn your head__  
><em>_The two of you look lost inside a world all your own__  
><em>_Like you couldn't wait to get her alone_

Vanessa quickly arose from her seat and ran all the way home. Tears were streaming down her face the whole way. The past moment kept replaying in her mind. Ferb kissed Maria, passionately, on the lips. How could he do such a thing?

_Well,_ she thought, _I guess he had every right to. After all, we were never really together…_

But she did spend an entire year waiting for him to heal. Was everything she worked for just a complete waste of time?

_So I guess that means that things are better__  
><em>_Must not be so bad at home__  
><em>_I thought it looked like you were leavin'__  
><em>_But it don't__  
><em>_And I heard you tell her you still love her__  
><em>_So it doesn't matter what you say__  
><em>_I saw it all__  
><em>_From a table away_

So now here she was, alone at the apartment, waiting for Ferb to return home so she could say goodbye and wish him a happy life. About five minutes later, Ferb entered into the house. He looked at her face and could tell something was wrong.

"Vanessa…?"

Vanessa sighed, "I saw you and her…"

"What-"

"I saw you kiss her... I saw you mouth 'I love you'... I saw it all, Ferb."

Ferb shifted uncomfortably, "Oh, Vanessa… it wasn't like that…"

"Oh really? Because it sure did look like that."

"I don't love her anymore-"

"Don't you dare," Vanessa cried out, "don't you try to hide the fact that YOU told her you loved her AND kissed her! I wasted an entire year waiting for you, just to see you kiss another girl! Don't you know how that makes me feel?"

Ferb was silenced by her sudden outburst. She was right, he had kissed Maria but the amazing thing was that, he felt nothing. He did tell her that he loved him, but only because she needed a friend. He wanted to be there for Maria, but he made the fatel mistake of kissing her, not just in front of Vanessa but just in general.

He knew that it was wrong for him to take a chance on Maria and see if he still felt the same about her, like he did a year ago. But he didn't… the kiss they shared was probably nothing compared to what Vanessa's kisses feel like. He wouldn't know because he hasn't kissed her yet, and judging by her hurt face, he probably lost that chance forever.

Vanessa took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm leaving, Ferb…"

He looked up at her shocked, "You're what?"

"I'm leaving… I can't be with you like this."

"Vanessa I… I didn't feel anything when I kissed her. She means nothing to me anymore, it's you that I feel for.

"And you had to kiss someone to figure that out? Besides I saw that you said that you still love her. I don't care what you say, I know what I saw!"

_And I heard you tell her you still love her__  
><em>_So it doesn't matter what you say__  
><em>_I saw it all  
><em>_From a table away_

Ferb had tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean it though… I love-"

Vanessa shook her head, "Don't say it, Ferb I don't want to hear it. You hurt me and I don't think hat I can ever trust you again. It's over now…"

Ferb dropped his gaze and didn't respond.

Vanessa sighed and spoke two last words, "Goodbye, Ferb."

Before he could stop her, Vanessa fled out the door and went out to her car. She put the key into the ignition and drove off. She didn't look back once, but she knew that he was probably standing in the middle of the road, silently hoping that she would turn back.

But she didn't…

_Yes you're gonna stay__  
><em>_A table away_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the sad version. And before anyone yells at me for writing this sad part, just know that I do like writing sad things and will continue to occasionally write them... along with happy ending stories too of course. I guess I've read too many Nicolas Sparks books. You know, the author of The Notebook, The Last Song, A Walk to Remember, Dear John... well, anyway he writes all these great romance books, but there's one thing that always happens... someone dies! *wah!* Okay I'll stop rambling on... please review? :)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
